


Cat and Mouse/Кошки-мышки

by Reesh



Category: Rammstein
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-23
Updated: 2013-06-23
Packaged: 2017-12-15 21:28:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/854241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reesh/pseuds/Reesh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Год назад я написал небольшое дополнение к "Клетке", публиковавшейся здесь ранее . Этот мини - флэшбек, самое начало отношений центральных персонажей "Клетки" - Зверя и Красавчика, их первый секс.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cat and Mouse/Кошки-мышки

День начался неожиданно - по меньшей мере, на полтора часа раньше, чем планировалось. Красавчик еще не привык просыпаться от подскакивающей под ним койки, поэтому, когда он ощутил сильный толчок снизу, лишь поморщился и перевернулся на другой бок, сладко зевнув, вместо того, чтобы подняться и предстать перед тем, кто его будил.   
\- Подъем, – раздался над ухом низкий, вселяющий в него ужас и трепет голос Зверя, и это подействовало на юношу как вывернутый ушат ледяной воды. Вся сонливость исчезла без следа, и в мгновение ока брюнет оказался стоящим на полу, чуть не сбив с ног самого Зверя своей прытью.  
\- Спокойно, не в армии, – мужчина вдруг усмехнулся и даже чуть улыбнулся, глядя прицельно в серые глаза Красавчика.  
\- …доброе утро – робко вымолвил Рихард, чувствуя, как по спине пробежал холодок от «зверской» улыбки. Ведь Зверя нельзя было назвать улыбчивым, значит, эта улыбка что-то значила…и необязательно хорошее.   
\- Ну доброе, коль не шутишь, – Тилль снова усмехнулся и широко потянулся, завалившись с размаху обратно на свою койку, от чего та жалобно скрипнула под тяжестью его массивного тела.   
\- Что-то случилось? – сдержанно спросил Красавчик, хотя на самом деле ему очень хотелось наорать на Зверя за подъем раньше времени, а еще лучше – дать по лицу кулаком.   
\- Соскучился, может быть, – пространно ответил Зверь и взял крепкой хваткой запястье юноши, утянув его к себе на койку.  
\- В каком смысле? – Рихард невольно покраснел, потому что едва не оказался лежащим сверху мужчины.  
\- Слушай, ты задаешь слишком много вопросов для шести часов утра. Ты забыл про уговор? Ты – моя вещь, моя игрушка, мой солдатик – называй это как хочешь. Я захотел – я разбудил. Твое дело – поднять задницу с койки и закрыть при этом рот. Понял?   
\- …понял, – надув губы, ответил Рихард. Обидно было неимоверно – разбудили ни за что, нагрубили и оставили обтекать.  
Несколько минут они молчали и не шевелились: Тилль закрыл глаза и как будто задремал, продолжая держать ладонь юноши своей, а Красавчик продолжал дуться, демонстративно отвернувшись и глядя на спящих сокамерников.   
\- Ладно, извини, – вдруг проговорил Тилль, отпустив руку брюнета, – вспылил. Не люблю, когда задают слишком много вопросов. На вот… - он потянулся рукой к тумбочке у койки и залез в нее ладонью, достав оттуда горстку шоколадных конфет. Тилль присел и взял руку Рихарда, как обычно делают взрослые с детьми, и пересыпал в нее сладости. У того сразу же загорелись глаза. Еще с детдома запретные конфеты были его большой и, пожалуй, единственной слабостью. Рихард мог только ради них перебить все окна и выломать замки во всех дверях на детдомовской кухне, лишь бы добраться до «райских плодов». И даже неминуемая трепка не могла его остановить.   
Юноша ловко развернул две конфеты и бросил обертку на пол, запихнув сладости себе в рот и быстро прожевывая, как будто кто-то у него отнимал. Детдомовская привычка.  
\- А откуда у тебя конфеты? У тебя их много? – спросил Рихард, вытирая губы от шоколада и старательно запихивая в карман оставшиеся конфеты.  
\- Тебе хватит, можешь не ныкать, хомячок, – прищурился Зверь, от чего Красавчик снова смутился, – я тебе этой фигни достану сколько захочешь. Так что ешь.  
Юноша хотел было спросить, почему Тилль дарит ему подарки, но вовремя запнулся – лишние вопросы. Затем брюнет подумал, коль скоро ему делают такие приятные сюрпризы, даже несмотря на раннее утро, он готов оставаться в счастливом неведенье истинных мотивов Тилля для такой щедрости. А ведь они совершенно точно у него были. Красавчик чувствовал вожделение, сквозящее в каждом слове, взгляде, жесте. Зверь же наслаждался своим правом собственности на юное тело. Ему нравилось играть с Красавчиком в кошки-мышки – вот-вот, он, хитрый кот, почти вонзил в мягкую плоть свои когти, но вместо этого он молниеносно отпрыгивал на исходную, оставляя растерявшуюся мышь мучиться вопросами, которые еще и озвучивать было запрещено. Рихард злился все сильнее от этих игрищ, ведь он точно знал, чем они закончатся – он станет подстилкой, он понял это еще в тот момент, когда предложение «стать собственностью» прозвучало из уст Тилля. Но почему же он так тянет? То отталкивает от себя грубостью, то делает подарки…Это сводило с ума.  
Во время прогулки Красавчик, в кои-то веки, спокойно вышел во двор. Несмотря на то, что в Тилле, в его намереньях он очень сомневался, в одном он был уверен – он под защитой. Да на него даже глаза поднять боялись – Зверь не просто так говорил, что может их выколоть, он на самом деле способен на это. Рихард мог занять самое удобное место во дворе – ему его тут же уступят.   
Устроившись на лавке, Красавчик обвел унылый пейзаж взглядом и остановил его на курящем заключенном. Он так жадно всасывал дым и пускал изо рта изысканные колечки, что у Рихарда от зависти и обострившегося желания покурить пересохло во рту. Но добыча сигарет стала для него равной страху смерти, после всего, что с ним произошло…  
\- На, – вдруг раздалось над ухом, и Красавчик от испуга резко поднялся и махнул рукой, задев обладателя низкого голоса.  
\- Ох…что ж ты нервный такой? – Зверь глубоко вздохнул и наклонился, подобрав из пыли выбитую рукой вора пачку сигарет, – на, говорю, покури, заодно успокоишься, может быть.   
Юноша покраснел так, что по сравнению с ним самый спелый помидор казался бы зеленым. Дрожащей рукой он забрал пачку и робко посмотрел на мужчину:  
\- …спасибо.  
\- Идешь после обеда в душевую? – пропустив ненужное ему «спасибо» мимо ушей, спросил Тилль.  
Рихард угукнул в смущении и закинул сигарету в рот, машинально обшарив карманы ладонями на предмет наличия зажигалки. Как по взмаху волшебной палочки, в его ладони появилась зажигалка – пусть и дешевая пластмассовая на воле, в застенках она ценилась как если бы была сделана из цельного куска золота.  
\- Спасибо, – вновь прошептал Красавчик, с удовольствием сделав несколько глубоких затяжек.  
\- Значит, там и встретимся. Помойся хорошенько, – Зверь улыбнулся краем губ и чинно двинулся обратно в здание.   
Рихард остался стоять на своем месте, чувствуя, что дрожит всем телом от последних слов Тилля. Теперь все сквозные намеки стали более чем прямыми. Красавчику так хотелось, чтобы это его «неведенье» скорее закончилось, чтобы Зверь обнажил свои намеренья. Воистину – бойтесь своих желаний.   
Рихард как никогда внимательно следил за часами в коридоре – в три часа в душевую. Оставались считанные минуты. Сейчас придет охранник, поведет их всех из камеры туда…а там…Красавчику представлялись самые ужасные повороты событий. Все-таки Зверь не выглядел ласковым. Может, это будет еще хуже, чем то недоразумение в подсобке из-за сигарет…Но выбора у него нет, уже нет. Он согласился, он получил защиту и своеобразную заботу. Пора платить по счетам…  
Красавчику не составило труда заметить в душевой Тилля, который сам не сводил с него взгляда, без тени смущения разглядывая все интимные подробности обнаженного тела юноши. Тот от стыда хотел провалиться под землю – таких хищных и плотоядных взглядов он на себе никогда не ловил.  
Отмывшиеся заключенные один за одним покидали душевую, и скоро никого не осталось, кто мог бы нарушить интимную обстановку. Тилль наконец отложил губку и переместился к юноше, который зажался в углу душевой, как будто надеясь, что там его не заметят.   
Зверь не был многословен. Никогда. Только если его разозлить. Он предпочитал делать, а не говорить. Поэтому он взял новоиспеченного любовника за плечи и надавил, не сильно, но достаточно, чтобы брюнет как тряпичная кукла опустился перед ним на колени. Юноша испуганно уставился сначала на эрегированный член мужчины, потом медленно поднял взгляд до его глаз.   
\- Ты знаешь, что надо делать? – спросил Тилль, уже не так ровно дыша и сжав пальцами короткие черные волосы Красавчика.  
Тот почувствовал, что заливается краской, и отрицательно замотал головой, понимая, что не может вымолвить и слова.   
\- Какой ты проблемный все-таки, – хрипло усмехнулся Зверь и взял Рихарда крепкой ладонью за предплечье, потянув руку на себя, так что тот невольно ее поднял.  
\- Посмотрим, насколько у тебя ловкие пальчики, – облизнулся мужчина, положив его ладонь на свой член, – ты ведь щипач, верно?   
Брюнет снова кивнул, чувствуя себя каким-то китайским болванчиком со своими кивками, и сомкнул пальцы кольцом на возбужденном стволе, краснея все сильнее. Без лишних слов или понуканий со стороны любовника он понял, что надо делать, и придвинулся лицом ближе к паху мужчины, сглотнув и робко высунув кончик языка, проведя им по головке. Затем снова, уже увереннее высовывая язык и с легким нажимом водя им по напряженной плоти, не веря до конца в то, что это происходит на самом деле.   
\- Быстро учишься, – похвалил Тилль охрипшим голосом и запрокинул голову, чувствуя, что Красавчик начинает входить во вкус, и его член уже касается ребристого неба.   
\- Достаточно, – вдруг мужчина прервал оральные ласки, отстранившись, и схватил Рихарда за плечи, поставив перед собой на ноги, – молодец. Поворачивайся.  
\- Тилль… - наконец к Рихарду вернулся голос, – погоди…я не…  
\- Тихо, – Тилль вжал Красавчика своим телом в стену и уперся коленом между его ног, подавшись к нему и поцеловав в губы, так глубоко и вероломно, что юноша забыл, как дышать. Пользуясь сиюминутным затмением разума брюнета, Зверь ловко повернул его к себе спиной и наклонил.  
\- Можешь себя не сдерживать. Тебя никто не услышит.  
Он хотел сейчас успокоить или наоборот – припугнуть?! Рихард испуганно задергался, попытавшись выкрутиться – чисто инстинктивно, но все его попытки были грубо пресечены – его руки оказались у него за спиной. Тилль произвел молниеносный захват – любой полицейский позавидовал бы.  
\- Не дергайся. Все нормально будет.  
Легко сказать…Рихарду совсем в это не верилось. Но и сопротивление было бесполезно. Он просто понадеялся, что он отрубится в момент главного действа или кто-нибудь зайдет в душевую и помешает…С другой стороны, он же сам на это все подписался. Надо просто смириться.   
Зверь начал с малого – своего указательного пальца. Он был на удивление Красавчика ласков и старался прочувствовать каждый вздох или дрожь любовника, чтобы не причинить ему лишней боли. Как настоящий охотник, который убивает свою жертву, не принося мучений…  
\- Тилль…я…я…готов, – сглотнув, прошептал юноша и попытался освободить крепко схваченные руки.  
Тилль отпустил его и позволил упереться руками в стенку. Он сам раздвинул ноги брюнета шире, как ему было удобно, и совсем неожиданно коснулся губами ямки за правым ухом Красавчика, так что по всему телу пробежала обжигающая волна.  
\- Расслабься. Чем меньше будет напрягаться, тем тебе же лучше.   
Сначала было больно. Но Зверь был на удивление терпелив. Его огромные ладони вдруг стали очень ласковыми. Он не спешил, он целовал шею и плечи любовника и гладил его так ласково, что Рихард не мог до конца поверить в реальность происходящего. Боль отступала, ее место занимало напряжение, которого он раньше не ощущал. Это было возбуждение, безумное. Он поверить не мог, что ему нравится отплачивать Зверю по счетам.   
Когда они оба остановились, получив каждый свою долю удовлетворения, Рихард и правда был готов отключиться, но не от боли и страха, а от наслаждения. Восстановив дыхание, Тилль коснулся губами шеи юноши и отпустил, снова став каким-то чужим и далеким:  
\- Одевайся и топай в камеру, пока тебя не хватились.   
\- Тилль… - хотел было обратиться к нему Рихард, но заметил, что мужчине абсолютно не интересно с ним разговаривать в данный момент времени, поэтому вздохнул и промямлил себе под нос, – это было хорошо…  
Казалось, Зверь снова пропустил это мимо ушей. Но на самом деле он чувствовал, как его израненное сердце после всех жизненных перипетий вдруг наполнилось снова чем-то теплым и невыносимо тягучим. Он едва сдерживал себя, чтобы не задушить Красавчика в объятиях, чтобы не проболтаться ему о том…о чем нельзя говорить. Нельзя никому доверять, даже ему…  
\- Чего ждешь? – он насупился на Рихарда, – сказал же – одевайся и вали.  
Красавчик на дрожащих ногах подошел к своей одежде и схватил, надев ее на бегу и помчавшись в камеру. Кажется, Зверь не такой уж и плохой…


End file.
